gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AEU-09OP AEU Enact Orbit Package
The AEU-09OP AEU Enact Orbit Package (aka AEU-09 AEU Enact Space Type, Enact Orbit Package, Enact Space Type) is a variant of the AEU-09 AEU Enact and first appeared in the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Enact Orbit Package is a space-use configuration of the AEU-09 AEU Enact where the back-mounted plasma jet engines and wings are replaced with space-use rocket engines.Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website Profile'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives Second Season' Book'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' Book'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2015' Book Its armaments include a different model of linear rifle, two rocket launchers, a shorten defense rod, and sonic blade (plasma sword).'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season' BookMobile Suit's profile in magazine's featured custom built Gunpla The units deployed by Katharon were brought by mobile suit pilots who left the military to join the anti-federation organization. They have a different color scheme to differentiate from AEU/ESF Army's units, but are otherwise identical. Like the Katharon's other older mobile suits, the Enact Orbit Package had a tough time fighting GN Drive Tau-powered units like the GNX-609T GN-XIII and the GNX-704T Ahead. Armaments ;*Defense Rod :Mounted on the forearm, the defense rod is a defensive device that uses rotary motions to deflect/ricochet incoming enemy projectiles, and can generate a plasma field upon contact with the projectile to reduce the impact, etc. It may break if hit by an attack on its front side. The Enact Orbit Package's defense rod is shortened for easier control over inertia braking. ;*Linear Rifle :The main weapon of the Enact Orbit Package, it fires electromagnetically accelerated rounds and has a pair of side grips at the rear section.'Veda ~Mobile Suit Gundam 00~ "Ultimate" Art Works II' Book The Enact Orbit Package's linear rifle resembles the blade rifle of the AEU-09Y812 al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom, but has a different barrel without the sliding large carbon blade, and a larger magazine as well as battery unit. ;*Sonic Blade (Plasma Sword) :The Enact Orbit Package's main melee weapon, it has a short blade made of super-hard carbon that slides out of the handle during use. The blade can vibrate at a high frequency and has high cutting capabilities. Additionally, by focusing plasma into an elongated blade shape around the physical blade, the weapon can also be utilized as a plasma sword. It is stored in the forearm when not in use. ;*Rocket Launcher :A pair of rocket launchers, each containing two rockets, are mounted on the sides of the legs. History Months after the introduction of the AEU-09 AEU Enact and its variants like the Enact Orbit Package, the Union, AEU, and Human Reform League united against the Celestial Being, creating the United Nations Forces equipped with the new GNX-603T GN-Xs powered by GN Drive Taus. After the defeat of the Celestial Being, the Earth Sphere Federation was formed and GN Drive Tau-powered mobile suits were mass produced, causing production of older mobile suits such as the Enact Orbit Package, to eventually cease. However, the Enact Orbit Package and other older mobile suits continued to be operated by the Earth Sphere Federation Army and other factions like the anti-federation organization, Katharon. Katharon not only used these mobile suits in their battles against the A-Laws, they also assisted the reborn Celestial Being in their final fight against the Innovators. In AD 2314, the Enact Orbit Package was one of the many machines deployed by the Earth Sphere Federation Army during the conflict with the alien life forms known as the ELS. Picture Gallery HG AEU Enact Space Type.jpg|Custom built 1/144 AEU-09OP AEU Enact Orbit Package HG AEU Enact Space Type0.jpg|Custom built 1/144 AEU-09OP AEU Enact Orbit Package HG AEU Enact Space Type1.jpg|Custom built 1/144 AEU-09OP AEU Enact Orbit Package Notes References External links * AEU Enact Space Type on MAHQ